


Kiss Away All the Worries of the World

by the_neighbourhood_knight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, and isogai being all flustered, collection of shorts, really i just wanted to write karma being a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_neighbourhood_knight/pseuds/the_neighbourhood_knight
Summary: Just as the title suggests - if you're fifteen and trying to save the world then sometimes you just need someone to kiss and a way to forget about your worries.orKarma's a confident gay and Isogai gets really flustered at the flirting.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Isogai Yuuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Act I

Karma leaned against the tree, lazily twirling the knife in his hand. His golden eyes browsed the forest around him.

He hummed as if there wasn’t a single thing in the world that could bother him. 

To be fair he was quite unbothered by this training exercise. For the time being, all he had to do was stand and wait for when Karasuma would inevitably brake through the front line of people trying to take him out. 

All things considered it wasn’t a bad game.

The redhead’s eyes stopped on Isogai. The class rep was hunched over, hiding behind a bush and glaring at him with a warning look.

“Karma!” Isogai whispered, “Stop humming already! We have to be as quiet as possible.”

“Eeeeh?”

Karma squatted down next to the class rep, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. The redhead leaned closer, still humming a little tune as he pressed a soft kiss on the other boy’s cheek. Isogai’s face heated up under his lips in such a short time that it was honestly impressive.

As Karma stood to hide back behind a tree he gave a passing glance at his handywork – the class rep was beyond confused, his face a shade of red which could rival the other boy’s hair and babbling something along the lines of a question.

Karma flashed Isogai a smile neglecting to explain himself.


	2. Act II

“Hey, Nagisa, want anything from the store?” Karma called out.

“You shouldn’t go now. The lesson starts in five minutes.”

“Ahh, I’m skipping. So, want anything?”

The blue haired boy gave a disappointed but accepting smile as he answered, “Some apple juice then.”

“Gotcha!” 

Karma waved a cheery goodbye before turning out the door. He didn’t get any further as he bumped into Isogai.

“You really shouldn’t skip, Karma.”

“Well.” The redhead smiled innocently at the class rep’s sentiment. “Hearing such a sincere thought from you of all people does make me wonder if I’ll be able to sleep at night with such heavy sins weighing on my shoulders.”

Isogai sighed at the answer, shaking his head disappointedly. “You need to take school more seriously.”

“Oh, but I am!” Karma laughed back.

“Then why are you skipping?”

“Because I have no interest in sitting through another one of Bitch-sensei’s classes.”

Isogai wrinkled his brows and crossed his arms. “As the class representative I can’t say I’m happy to let you walk off the school campus simply to go to the store. Please reconsider.”

“Hmm,” Karma hummed making the face as if he was deep in thought. It cleared off again, being replaced with a sweet and happy smile as he said, “Why, thank you, Isogai! Now that I have given it a second thought I have decided that I will not be getting chips but instead just strawberry milk. Now I can go on my way with a clean conscious!”

The redhead payed no mind to the disappointed look on Isogai’s face. Instead he leaned forward just a little and pecked the dark-haired boy on the nose with a soft kiss. 

“See ya later!”


End file.
